


Family of Five

by SomeStoryWriter



Series: Asia Family Shenanigans [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brothers, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Japan you adorable little dipshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeStoryWriter/pseuds/SomeStoryWriter
Summary: Taiwan eyed the extra plate. “You know he's not coming, right?”It was always the four of them: China, Taiwan, Hong Kong, and Korea.Always four, when it should have been five.





	Family of Five

Taiwan eyed the extra plate. “You know he's not coming, right?”

China ignored her and continued to lay the table for five.

“There’s really no point in cooking for him every year. It only looks sad.”

“He’s family, so he gets a place at the table.”

“But...”

Hong Kong put a hand on her shoulder. “Let it go, sis. You know you can’t convince him.”

Taiwan sighed and lit some candles instead.

Even though they didn’t celebrate Christmas in the traditional sense, the family still liked to come together for the occasion. It had become a tradition of its own: they would gather at China’s place, each of them bringing delicious foods along. Drinks were poured, embarrassing stories were brought back up and they’d laugh and talk until they fell asleep, huddled together in the living room. It was always the four of them: China, Taiwan, Hong Kong, and Korea. Always four, when it should have been five.

Taiwan thought China looked rather old and worn when the latter laid out chopsticks for Japan. Chopsticks which weren’t going to be used. Because Japan never showed up. Still, China kept putting them on the table each year, insisting that the family wouldn’t be complete otherwise.

“I’m ready,” Korea said, setting the last bowl down. They huddled around the low table and started their dinner.

“I have some soju here, give me your glass if you want some.”

“Does anyone else want rice?”

“Hey, look, noodle mustache!”

“Don't you dare spill soup over me again!”

China looked at the empty seat beside him. He would give a limp for its owner to be here right now. He could imagine Japan being shy at first—he had always been a shy boy—, but loosening up after a while and laughing along with them. Once, Japan had been able to laugh and be silly with his siblings. China could imagine the things he’d say, the foods he’d go for first, the jokes he’d make. He wanted his little brother, here, now.

“I bet Jackie Chan would wear a noodle mustache,” Hong Kong said.

“No, he wouldn't,” Taiwan said. “It would hit him in the face while doing Kung Fu.”

“It would be a secret weapon.”

“Then you try doing Kung Fu with a noodle on your face, aru!” China said, handing his glass to Korea for another drink.

“I will! Just like Jackie would!”

There was a knock at the door. “Are we expecting anyone?” Korea asked.

“I’ll see who it is.” China pushed himself up and walked over to the door. He opened it, letting the cold wind in.

The sight was something he had dreamed of many times before but had almost stopped hoping for.

“I’m sorry,” was the first thing Japan said. “I didn’t mean to disturb you. I realize that I’m probably not welcome, but—”

China stepped forward. His eyes burned into Japan’s, brimming with tears of realization. He placed his hands on Japan's shoulders, squeezing as if to test if he was real and not some illusion.

“If you’d rather not have me be here—”

China crushed his little brother against him. He couldn't stop his tears anymore as he cried with joy. “You came, aru,” he stammered. “Finally, you're here!”

“I’m sorry,” Japan choked. “I didn’t know my presence was missed this much.”

“Are you kidding me? For years, I’ve been hoping you’d come. I knew you would.”

“Who is it?” Taiwan called.

China pulled back from the hug. “Let’s go inside.”

“Anou...”

“Yes?”

Japan looked down. “You have… Your face… It’s all wet.”

“Aiyah! We can’t have that, can we?” China smiled while he wiped his tears away. He cupped Japan’s face so he could look him in the eye. “Welcome home, little brother.”

Within a second, Japan let out a sob, and he rubbed his eyes uselessly, his normally cold expression twisted as he cried. China pulled him close again and rubbed his back, just like way back in the old days. “I’m sorry,” Japan blabbered. “I was so afraid you wouldn’t want me here.”

“Oh, you poor thing. Don’t you know? You will always be my little brother.”

“And will you always be my big brother?”

China laughed. “Of course. Now, come in! You’ll give us both a cold!” He wiped Japan’s tears away and led him to the living room. “Look who’s finally here!”

Korea dropped his food from his chopsticks. Hong Kong’s noodle mustache landed on his plate. Taiwan jumped up and walked closer. She looked at Japan for a few seconds before pulling him in for a hug.

Korea stood up as well. “If we’re going to be sentimental, we’re going to do it right.” He joined in the hug, closely followed by Hong Kong, and China. They were one pile of arms, with Japan in the middle.

“Let him breathe, aru!” China said after a while. “Here, sit down!”

Japan saw the plate and the chopsticks laid out for him, the space at the table which had been waiting to be filled by him. He was now aware of the emptiness in the shape of himself and he felt like a puzzle piece being put in place. “I brought along some sushi, and some onigiri, and some mochi.”

“I’ll grab a bowl,” Taiwan said and she darted off.

“Here, let me get you a drink.” Korea grabbed Japan’s unused glass and filled it with soju.

“Japan, do you think I could do Kung Fu with a noodle mustache?”

Japan snickered and lowered himself onto the pillow waiting for him. “With or without the jumps?”

“With, of course!”

China squeezed his shoulders and sat down next to him. “Here, give me your plate.”

Japan scanned the pots and pans. “Can I have some—”

“Dumplings?”

He chuckled. “Guess things really haven’t changed that much, huh?”

China smiled and ruffled Japan’s hair. He let out a happy sigh at the sight of his family being complete. No more gaping holes.

With all five of them here, Christmas could finally begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
